


An Impossible Bond

by Bedalk05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Demon-Vampire Hybrid Harry, Demon-Vampire Hybrid Snape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is a Vampire-Demon hybrid and in a moment of desperation turns Harry to keep the Boy Who Lived alive. As Harry navigates his new powers and learns more about Severus Snape, a man he has always despised, the two become closer than they ever thought possible and realize that together, they can end this war forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had recently and I'm going to play around with it and would love any feedback. Chapters will grow longer as the story picks up.
> 
> (Snape and Harry's powers will be explained in due time. Thoughts/mind to mind speaking in italics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus reflects and makes a decision

Severus gazed down at the immobile body before him. By all appearances he would seem his usual cool analytical self but behind the mask there was a war raging in his mind. Unbeknownst to all but Dumbledore and a very few trusted confidants, Severus Snape was the offspring of a Demon and Vampire, two creatures long thought to be extinct and two creatures never in history to have been mated before. The result was something both terrifying and beautiful.

A Demon-Vampire hybrid of incredible beauty and incredible power. He has hidden his true nature behind the strongest of glamours and the thickest of Occlumency shields but his true power, when released, is unfathomable. Many have tried to kill him in his lifetime and all have failed. He has suffered an isolated existence since his parents were killed at his young age of ten. 

Fortunately they hid Severus from the world and he had survived, hidden in a cupboard as he witnessed his parents ruthlessly murdered before his eyes. A roiling wave of uncontrolled magic and power from his despair and fury flew from him and consumed those who dared touch his parents before Severus had time to blink, destroying his isolated cottage as well. 

Sitting amidst the desolation, Severus was surprised when he looked up to find a man of unnatural beauty like his mother standing before him. Gentle darkness soon enveloped the young boy. When he awoke he found himself restrained and struggled to release himself before that gentle touch washed over him again and he relaxed. 

_I'm sorry my child but I must restrain you until I explain what has occurred, _a melodic voice sounded in his head. Severus blinked at the voice inside his head. _How is he doing that? _He asked himself. He jumped as he heard a response. "I have the power to speak inside minds, just as you do." The whispered voice explained. Severus looked up and blinked at the dazzling beauty of the man before him. "I am standing in my true form so you may trust me" the unnamed man explained. "My name is Plya and I am your mother's brother. I am your uncle."____

Severus is pulled out of his memories as he hears a groan below him. His mind made up, Severus leans down, cradling the boy's head in his hand. Closing his eyes, he bites Harry. _I hope you may forgive me. But I need you to live._


	2. An Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up
> 
> (In Harry's POV)

Harry was screaming. His entire body in agony. He was thrashing and writhing but some impossible weight was holding him down. A melodic voice entered his pain-wracked mind and a distant part of him thought it sounded familiar. _Harry I need you to calm down. I need you to trust me. I'm going to take away as much pain as I can but it's your body and magic changing. Just stay with me. Follow my voice, it will help. _A pair of smooth hands held his twitching ones. _Squeeze my hands as hard as you need. Don't worry-you can't hurt me.___

______ _ _

Harry couldn't explain why but he found the voice so soothing, so calming. He began to relax when another fit of searing pain flashed through his body. He opened his mouth to let out a soundless scream and gripped the hands with inhuman strength. It went on for hours or days. Harry's tortured mind couldn't keep track. But slowly, slowly, he felt the pain subside. When he felt able he blinked open his eyes and stared in amazement at the most beautiful face he had ever seen. 

"Am I in Heaven?" he asked, only to find no words came out of his scream-wrecked throat. Somehow the being-because it couldn't be human-must have understood him and chuckled, a deep musical note to Harry's ears. "No Harry you are at Hogwarts and still very much alive. Your friends are safe, just a bit battered." 

The events of the past days? hours? Harry wasn't sure flooded back. They were at the Ministry. Voldemort was there. Sirius-A sob racked Harry's body as the truth hit him. Sirius. He was pulled into an embrace and buried his face in the stranger's chest as he let himself give in to the pain of losing another father. One he had actually known.

He found himself being rocked back and forth as the man whispered soothing sweet nothings in his ear. Remembering the last moment-Voldemort shouting a curse at him-Harry jolted back up. "Wait-I remember the Order coming and there-there was a battle. Voldemort cast something at me and that's the last I saw." He gazes back up at the blindingly beautiful face. "Who are you? What happened?" He observed as the stranger seemed to be at war with himself. 

"My-my name is...Plya." The man seemed to settle on some decision Harry couldn't understand. "I am a hidden weapon for the Light. Few know of me but I am one of Dumbledore's most trusted friends. The curse Voldemort threw at you was going to kill you. Dumbledore realized this and summoned me. Averting his eyes from the boy he continued. "I saw there was no hope of saving you unless I changed you into what I am." 

A feeling of trepidation began to creep up on Harry. The man met his gold-flecked eyes with Harry's own. "Harry, I am a hybrid of a Vampire and Demon. I am one of the most powerful beings on this earth. And...now you are too." Harry stared at the man as this information sunk in. Demons? Vampires? They're stuff of legend. They're supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago. Then a very particular thought arose. "If you're so powerful why haven't you killed Voldemort?" He blurted out. 

The creature let out a sigh, raking his fingers through glistening raven-black hair, a gesture Harry often did himself. "It's not that easy Harry. Think," He ordered. The command reminded Harry of a certain Potions Professor. After a pause the foolishness of his statement came back to him. "Oh. Right. Prophecy. All that" he sighed. The man nodded. "But with your newly acquired powers, and with proper training, this war can be over much quicker and many lives can be saved." 

Harry brightened with that revelation and straightened up, taking in his surroundings for the first time. "Are we...in the dungeon?" "Of course" The smooth voice responded quickly. "No one would come here on their own volition and we needed privacy as you underwent your transformation." His brain scattered Harry had briefly forgotten that huge revelation and began scanning his body, letting out a gasp as he set his eyes on his unnaturally perfect skin peering through his ripped clothing. 

"I need a mirror," He stuttered out and ignored the fact that one immediately popped before him. Slowly he stood up to take in his full appearance. His eyes were fully black, and as he reeled back they flashed red, alternating between the two colors. A soothing hand touched his shoulder. _Your eyes will turn to their true form once you are properly fed, _a voice sounded in his mind. "So I didn't dream that," Harry murmured. A chuckle sending shivers down his spine echoed in his head.__

_No you did not. I will explain and teach you your new abilities in due time. I myself and am unsure what you have inherited from me. _Nodding, since it seemed the proper response, yet still in shock and trying to process, Harry turned back towards the mirror. His ears were slightly pointed. His hair was no longer a disheveled mess but rather sleek and smooth. Opening his mouth he discovered he had fangs and gently prodded one, pricking his finger. Sniffing at the blood his nostrils flared and he tasted it, moaning. "As I said, you will need a feeding. That will be our first order of business before all else. The darkness will cover us."__

Nodding and then remembering and baffled as to why his shirt was in shreds Harry began to search his body for any injuries when he came to his back and froze. "Are-do I-" He attempted to spin and see his back before Plya grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yes. You have wings. That would be part of the Demon in you." Harry froze, remembering the little education he received from his muggle family. "Aren't Demons usually evil and-" 

In a flash Harry's senses returned to him. Whirling around he exclaimed, "How the hell do I know I can trust you?!" The man merely raised an eyebrow in response, once again reminding Harry of Snape. _Snape? Why am I thinking of Snape right now? _Shaking his head and taking a deep breath Harry stood taller. "For all I know you're a Death Eater, all my friends are dead, and this is all a ploy of Voldemort's to get me in his grasp. If you truly are who you say you are, bring me to Dumbledore. Now."__


	3. Snape's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape ruminates but doesn't think.

Severus was thinking rapidly as he led Harry to Dumbledore's office under the cover of shadows. He had already sent a Patronus to tell the reinstated Headmaster of his decision to hide his true identity from Harry. He couldn't tell the boy. Harry despised and didn't trust him and Severus knew that if Harry found out _Severus Snape _turned him he would run screaming the other direction. This was the only way to ensure Potter's safety and success.__

____

Severus let out an internal sigh. He thought hiding his true identity and being a double agent was hard. He's lost track of his roles. Normal wizard for everyone but Dumbledore, spy for Voldemort to the Dark, and spy for the Light to the Order. And now? For Harry Potter? The sneering hate-filled Potions Master/Occlumency teacher to the Chosen One and the Vampire-Demon mentor to a Vampire-Demon fledgling. What an absolute mess. 

And on top of it all, hiding the real reason he turned Harry. With his power he could have easily healed him and simply said he used a healing potion and some spells. He was the first one to the boy's side and there was mayhem when Voldemort cast the curse. No one would've known how dire the situation actually was. But since he set eyes on the boy the whisper of _mate _has run through his thoughts. He believed that if he was especially cruel to the boy and could convince himself that he was a self-absorbed selfish brat (which failed) that pestering voice would go away but it had only grown louder over the years. And since Harry Potter had come of age this past year, at least to creature standards, it had nearly reached a shout.__

As they walked through the hallways, Severus manipulated the shadows around them to conceal the pair, one of his Demon abilities. He attempted to explain this to Harry but the boy was unresponsive since he began to doubt Severus' true intentions. With a sigh Severus decided to wait until he gained Harry's trust before explaining anything further. He looked on with amusement, however, as the boy, in spite of himself, gawked at the passersby who didn't even glance in their direction. 

When they reached the Headmaster's office the door opened automatically. They walked in before Severus realized an oversight he made. "Harry!" boomed a familiar voice, but Harry collapsed, curling up in a fetal position, head in his lap and hands over his ears. Severus and Dumbledore raced to his side, but when they tried to touch him Harry screamed. Mind racing Severus mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. 

Turning to Dumbledore he snapped, "Quickly, conceal everything in this room that sparkles or gives off light." Looking around he shook his head. "In fact, for now, conceal everything. Turn your robes black, play music of waterfalls, and make this place smell like a forest." Not batting an eyelash Dumbledore moved to obey his most trusted companion as the hybrid turned back towards the fledgling. 

_Harry it's okay. I should have realized the stimulus would be too much. Since your change you have only been in a dark dank dungeon and shadows. All of your senses are sharpened, with your new abilities. It will take some getting used to. _As the words registered and Dumbledore completed the final request with a flourish of his hand Harry tentatively straightened, removing his hands and blinking. Looking down, face laced with worry, Severus released a small smile. "I don't think I've ever fully adjusted to this office to be honest," he remarked wryly.__

Unconsciously Harry sniffed and began moving towards the enticing scent before him before Severus quickly stood up. Shaking his head Harry slowly looked back at the Headmaster who was no longer a blinding light. "Sorry Headmaster" he muttered. "Not to worry, dear boy," Dumbledore replied gently, voice lowered to a whisper. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better, thanks." Harry smiles weakly. His senses once again returning he shook his head. "Actually-I dunno. Headmaster, what's going on? The last thing I remembered was Voldemort cursing me then I woke up with Plya and he tells me he turned me into this hybrid that he is and now I have all these powers but for all I know it's all a lie and Voldemort is behind all of this and everyone is dead and you may even be under an imperio or something-" 

He paused, frowning. "Huh, usually I need to catch my breath after I say so much." Scowling as the two men chuckled he said defensively, "Well most normal humans do."

"Ah but that is the difference now isn't it my boy?" Dumbledore remarked. Conjuring up three black chairs Dumbledore sat down and gestured for the other two to do so as well. "Let me answer your questions and clear any confusion." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anyone commenting or giving kudos! It really encourages me to keep writing.


	4. Explanations Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore explains all and Severus begins to

Harry was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "First, can we get him some proper clothing? And deal with his wings?" Dumbledore asked humorously. Blushing, forgetting he was half dressed, Harry began to cover himself. "Oh right sorry about that. Um, Harry I will need you to close your wings first," Severus responded quickly, kneeling down by the fledgling. 

"Will it hurt?" Harry was ashamed at how small his voice sounded. Then he paused. His voice. Why hadn't he noticed before? "Hello? Wait what?" Again Severus mentally slapped himself. "Right Harry along with your physical and magical changes your voice has changed as well." Harry stared at him, aghast. "The Demon side of you deepens your voice and the Vampire makes it alluring, beautiful. It is a strange dichotomy I'll admit." 

"Great add this to the list," Harry grumbled. Steering away from the topic Severus continued. "Your wings are part of you from your Demon side. Closing them will not hurt and soon you will forget they are there. The only inconvenience comes if you wish to fly but are wearing normal clothing, since your wings will rip right through them, as you can see has already occurred." Severus smirked. "I have...some experience with this occurrence." 

Harry opened his mouth, seeming to ask what Severus means but he quickly continues. "We will deal with that another day along with your other abilities. For now, take a deep breath, close your eyes, and visualize your wings folding. Picture a smooth, flat back." 

Severus tried to ignore how precious Harry looked as he scrunched up his nose to concentrate. That voice, which he had dutifully ignored up to this point, began screaming once again. _MATE MATE MATE MINE _Severus winced and clamped down his strongest shields to shut it out, ignoring Dumbledore's worried glance. He hadn't even thought about this. Of course the urge was going to be stronger now that Harry was a hybrid like himself. Severus took a deep breath and returned his concentration to Harry and looked on shocked as the boy successfully closed his wings. Reaching back Harry realized he felt only smooth human skin.__

"Fast learner," Severus murmured, half to himself. The shy smile he received in response warmed his heart. Mentally shaking his head Severus waved his hand, banishing Harry's rags and replacing them with soft silky robes the color of night. "Your skin, especially your wings, will be sensitive. It is best to wear soft cloth" Severus said as an explanation, before returning to his seat and returning his attention to Dumbledore. 

Rubbing his hands together Dumbledore gave Harry a smile before jumping in. "So shall we clear things up? First and foremost, Plya is not a Death Eater. He is my most loyal friend and confidant and my deepest held secret. He came to me many years ago with a story that is not mine to tell, but I can say this much: there is NO ONE I could trust more than this man before you. 

"Next, your friends are perfectly alright and are deeply worried about you. Right now there is an accurate replica of you of my own creation in the infirmary. Breathing but in a comma. Madam Pomfry also believes you are in a coma. I am quite proud of my work if I do say so myself. Once you are reasonably under control and have all the necessary glamours up, we will simply replace the golem with the real you and you will wake up, to everyone's relief. 

"It has been explained to your friends and to the Order that Voldemort cast a mortally-wounding curse but thankfully you were saved in the nick of time and are simply recovering. Once you are back on your feet you will continue your studies as usual. Your Occlumency lessons will now be taught by Plya, who you will be meeting with twice a week to continue controlling and honing your powers." 

Dumbledore paused, allowing Harry to take in what he had said so far and then took a breath, leaning forward. "Harry, I realize you were changed without your consent but you were dying. It was my decision and I do not regret it. I hope you may forgive me and not put any blame on Plya. He was only obeying my wishes." 

Harry merely nodded dumbly. Dumbledore continued. "Unfortunately, this must remain a secret. To the rest of the wizarding world, let alone the muggle world, Vampires and Demons do not exist. They were all wiped out during a massive genocide. I'm sure you learned all about it in your History of Magic studies," He added, his eyes dancing. Harry averted his gaze, earning him a smirk from both men.

"All you must know for now, since I know this is one of your concerns, is that Demons and Vampires are neither Light nor Dark. Just like any other wizards, their choices define who they become." Watching as Harry slowly nods Dumbledore continues. "I leave the explanation of who you have become and the studies of your powers in Plya's capable hands." 

As Dumbledore was speaking, he hadn't noticed Harry beginning to fidget, his head tilting up, nostrils flared as he licked his lips. Realizing they had waited enough, Severus stood up gracefully. "Headmaster, with all due respect I believe that is enough for today. Harry is a fledgling and is most likely quite hungry. With your permission I will begin his first lesson." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course dear boy do what you must." Standing he returned his gentle gaze to Harry. "I know this is yet another weight to put on you Harry, but perhaps in time you will see it a blessing of sorts." 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

  
  


Harry was still in a daze, not noticing where Plya was leading him until they came to the Forbidden Forest. _Sit Harry, _a gentle voice requested. Harry plopped down in the dirt. "Dispersing any myths of Demons and Vampires will wait until you are properly fed. To be honest I am surprised you have made it this far without lashing out in some way. Though I suppose shock may do that to you."__

Again Harry began to nod until he felt two smooth hands grip his own. He looked up into intent golden eyes. _I could get lost in those, _He thought to himself, not yet realizing he was transmitting those thoughts to Severus. The older man hid his smile and resolved to explain mind-speak to Harry as soon as he was fed.__

"Harry I need you to listen closely," he said gently. Harry shook his head to try to clear it. "Sorry, a lot to take in you know?" Severus smiled kindly. "Of course and we will go slowly but first we must have you fed." A look of horror crossed Harry's face. "I don't want to kill anyone" He said frantically, jumping up. Severus followed him and grabbed his hands again. "Calm down Harry that is yet another myth," Severus soothed. 

"Only Dark vampires fully drained their victims. The rest merely took as much as they needed from willing donors or magical animals. Many humans willingly gave their blood because it can provide a rather...pleasurable experience if done right. However, since we are hybrids we have a choice." 

Harry had visibly relaxed upon hearing this explanation, then tilted his head, curious at this other possibility. "Demons were more inclined to the Dark, this is true," Severus continued, carefully. "However, again, this did not mean all were. It did, though, decide how a Demon would feed." Sighing Severus took a moment before moving forward. "A Dark Demon would enter his or her victim's body and consume them from the inside out" Severus explained with a shudder. 

"Those of the Light were not inclined to do so. Because of their darker nature, they were friends with the night and shadows. They could manipulate the shadows around them, much as I did as you and I walked, but in this case, they would open their mouths and swallow the shadows. Another way is through the Dark Arts. If hit with a dark spell they would consume it, providing them with unfathomable power." 

Severus looked back at Harry to judge his reaction. He seemed to be contemplating all that was said so Severus paused a moment before continuing. "I will teach you both ways of Light feeding because both are needed for you and I. However, I have noticed, perhaps since Vampires also have a friendship with the dark, that the Demon way of feeding can nourish me if I do not have access to a donor." Sharpening his gaze he looked at Harry and stated, "But you will have to feed your Vampire as well." 

Standing up fluidly Severus reached his hand out for Harry to take it. When he did an electric shock ran through his arm and he let go, breathing hard. Based on Harry's expression he felt something similar. Schooling his expression Severus began to walk briskly through the forest. "Come along." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the name switching is confusing, I apologize but it's all based on who's POV we're in. The switching won't be happening as much once Harry learns more...


	5. A Walk Through the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns more as he and Severus take a stroll

The two hybrids silently walked through the forest as Severus debated where to begin. Coming to a decision he began to speak. "First I will explain what powers come from what part of you. Super-strength, super-agility, heightened senses, resistance to harm, your fangs, and your beauty come from your Vampire. Your ability to fly, mind-read, speak, and manipulation, your faster healing, and your pointed ears come from your Demon. Your voice is a combination of the two as I explained earlier. Any questions?" 

At this Severus turned his gaze to find the fledgling frozen, mouth open. _Maybe I shouldn't have said all that at once, _Severus thought to himself, then mentally shrugged. _Better to get it all out in the open at once I suppose. _"Should I write this down for you" Severus finally asked dryly, breaking the silence. As Harry continued to stare incredulously at Severus the man sighed. "I realize this is a lot to take in and we will go slow. I thought the Forest would be a good place to talk before you fed more." That broke the silence. "Wait what do you mean "more"? I haven't fed yet though."____

"Come Potter use that brain, what did I say about how Demon's feed?" "You sound just like Snape," Harry muttered before answering. "The darkness-it's our friend and stuff." Severus rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I _should_ write all this down. I will definitely be assigning you reading, especially since you can barely retain the little information I have already told you." 

"More homework! And hey you can't blame me! I just woke up a few hours ago as a completely new being, sorry if I don't have a perfect memory right now", Harry burst out. Severus stood for a moment studying the young man before him. "You're right," he said after a pause. "That wasn't fair of me and I apologize." Harry looked surprised at this admission. Crossing his arms Severus asked, "What? Never heard someone say they were wrong before?" 

"Never an adult. And definitely never a professor or supremely powerful being thing." "Your eloquence is quite amazing Harry Potter" Severus remarked, his voice laced with humor, before returning to the topic at hand. "While we were walking through the shadows on the way to Dumbledore's office you conveniently had your mouth open the whole time." 

Seeing Harry was about to protest Severus raised a hand to stop him. "Fortunately this allowed me to urge the shadows to seek you out, it wasn't much but it was enough to tie you over for the time being. I continued to do so once we entered the Forest. Once you understand how to do this yourself I will no longer be feeding you." 

Finding no proper response to this new information Harry continued to walk. Thinking over what he was told a thought came to him and, wanting to prove he wasn't as dull as he may seem, Harry decided to voice it. "So you mentioned mind-speak and stuff as a Demon trait." Surprised at the change of conversation Severus merely nodded. "And you've been talking to me through your mind and I can only imagine you have read some of my thoughts. So did Occlumency come from Demons?" Severus smiled at Harry's observation. 

"Very good. The art of Occlumency originated with Demons. They had the ability to mind-speak, hear other people's thoughts, talk to people in their head, and even influence people's actions. They also developed shields to protect themselves from their own kind. Naturally, humans caught on and began to develop their own methods as a defense against Demons. It began with simply building shields in their mind, and eventually grew to include penetrating other people's minds with the spell _Legilimens._

"I am sure you know all about this with your sessions with Severus Snape. He is a master of Occlumency so you should be quite advanced." Severus couldn't help himself from playing with Harry and smiled to himself as Harry bit his lip. "Actually, I wasn't ever that good at it." Severus arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? Quite a shame. We'll have to fix that." 

He continued his brisk pace. "Fortunately you should find it easier with your increased power. Our first order of business will be to build you better shields. It is dangerously easy to penetrate your mind." Scowling Harry walked in silence before asking, "How do you know Severus Snape?" Severus froze for a moment, thinking quickly.

"We...are acquainted. Naturally as Dumbledore's two most trusted spies and companions we would collaborate on occasion." Realizing how similar he was making himself out to be with his alter ego-both secret spies to Dumbledore, both masters at Occlumency-Severus was about to change the subject when a comment from Harry made him pause. 

"Snape must be bloody jealous of you." "Why do you say that?" Severus asked, cocking his head. "Well, for one, you're gorgeous and he's a greasy git. You're both spies but you are obviously infinitely better with all of your powers. You're like a hundred times nicer and more patient, well I'm guessing given my brief time so far. Snape's first reaction to me was just...hate." 

_Yep definitely a good idea to keep that part of me from him for now. Merlin, it's not my fault! How was I supposed to act when a kid walks in my classroom and the first thing I hear is MATE? And my method had worked! At least for him...Gods what have I gotten myself into?_

Severus tuned back in to find Harry ranting about all of the injuries he had sustained from Snape and with a sigh interrupted him. "I can see you have quite a bitter history with your Potions Master." "That's one way to put it" Harry grumbled. "Nonetheless, we have more important things to cover than the "greasy git", as you so aptly put it."

Harry looked back up after he muttered a final insult then narrowed his eyes. "Why are your eyes gold but mine can't decide what color they are?" Severus laughed at the pouting fledgling. "Your eyes keep changing because of the two parts of you. The two hungry parts I should say. The red comes from your Vampire, the black from Demon, which still hasn't been sated. Once you are properly fed they will glow yellow like mine. However, you can put a glamour on them so your eyes are your usual color. You can also keep those horrid glasses on, though if you haven't noticed yet, you don't need them." 

Harry froze in his tracks, blinking. Ripping his glasses off he looked around mouth open in amazement. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed. Then turning to Severus he retorted, "And they aren't horrid they're practical." Severus snorted in amusement. "And I was lucky to have any at all" Harry added quietly. 

Severus realized he had hit a nerve and sobered Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he said, "I know very little about your childhood, but the little I know sounds horrible and I am truly sorry you had to endure that Harry. But whatever you had to suffer, it made you into the strong young man you are now." At this Harry searched the hybrid's eyes and saw only concern, but no pity, to his relief. 

"Thank you Plya," he said after a brief hesitation. Shrugging he remarked, "I either get scorn because of my meager life or pity because of what I had to go through. But over the years I've come to your conclusion. It's made me stronger. Made me wiser. Made me understanding, sensitive, caring, empathetic. At least I hope." 

Severus nodded in understanding and was about to move on when Harry added, "But Snape-when I looked in his mind and saw his days at Hogwarts-I mean I can start to understand why he would be so hateful and bitter-but at the same time, he could've become more tolerant, learning from what he endured and deciding to prevent others from suffering if possible. Though I suppose I don't know the whole story..." he trailed off. 

The pair walked in contemplative silence. It was true, Severus was bitter. There were so many times he wanted to show Potter and Black and Lupin and...Lily...who he truly was. Not some ugly incompetent boy but a being as graceful as he is deadly. But he swore to Plya. He swore he would never use his powers against anyone. He would never reveal who he truly was. Plya promised him in turn that he would teach Severus how to use his powers for good. He just never got the chance.

Severus was torn out of his rumination by Harry. "Where are we going anyway?" He blurted out. Shaking himself loose from old memories best left unturned, Severus responded, "To the Centaurs." Harry skidded to a stop. "Wait what? Why?" Severus stopped beside him, arching a brow. "That won't be a problem will it?" "No of course not" Harry stammered. "It's just...I've had two encounters with them but not like... _this _obviously." He gestured over his body. "And you already said I'm supposed to keep this a secret!"__

Severus looked on with amusement at Harry's outburst before continuing to walk. "You forget, Harry, that these are magical creatures, not muggles or wizards. For the most part, magical creatures will respect one another as long as no race disrespects the other. I have a good relationship with the centaurs and they are quite secretive. No one will reveal your identity Harry. But they are strong and will be able to handle a thirsty fledgling." 

Harry's eyes widened. "What? I-I can't drink from them!" "And why not?" Severus asked calmly. "I dunno I just...do I have to start with blood? Can't I do the darkness thing by myself first?" Severus chuckled. "I was going to have you do the 'darkness thing' on your own before we got there. You've just been too busy insulting one of your professors." 

Harry opened his mouth to retort but decided against it. "Fine what do I do?" He asked shortly. "Well first you get rid of that attitude" Severus responded curtly, a smile dancing on his lips. Harry smirked, shaking his head and took a deep breath. "Right okay. Now what?" Severus closed his eyes so Harry followed suit. 

"Feel the air around you Harry." His voice became softer, even more melodic if it was possible. "Feel the shadows, the darkness around you and welcome them, embrace them." He breathed in deeply. "Wait until they offer themselves to you, until you feel a whisper of assent. Then open your mouth and-" Harry's eyes opened as he watched a slight disturbance in the air right before Plya reopened his eyes humming with contentment. 

Turning to look at the fledging Severus ordered, "Now you try." Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth. _Um, hello shadows. If it's alright with you can I, uh, you know?" _A chuckle sounded in his mind followed by a brush of consent and a surge of power through his body. Opening his eyes Harry gasped, "I definitely didn't feel that in the hallways."__

Smiling Severus explained, "That's one of the reasons I will not feed you. It is far less effective if done by a third party." He watched in amusement as Harry began to bounce on his heals. "I feel great! I kinda wanna run do you wanna run no I wanna fly hey Plya can I fly wait I have wings I can fly hey let's fly let's-" 

Severus lunged, restraining the newly fed fledgling before he could do any damage. "Hey Plya get off come on I wanna fly!" Severus found himself thrown to the ground as Harry's wings unfurled, ripping through his robes. "Harry! No!" Severus followed suit, quickly catching up to him and grabbed on to the younger hybrid as he tried to fly. _Harry I need you to listen to me. You're not ready to fly I promise we will get to soon but for now I need you to come back down. _Putting some power behind his words Severus said gently, "Come on _iuvenes unum* _calm down now."____

"Oh okay..." Harry said lethargically before slowly lowering to the ground. Once they landed Harry shook his head. "What just-hey did you do something to me?" he demanded, turning on Severus. "I had to Harry, you were out of control." Severus replied calmly. "I simply put some...influence behind my words that is all. I didn't think you would react so...enthusiastically...with your first feeding. Though I suppose I don't have much to go on." 

Harry shook his head again, trying to clear it. "Well I still feel buzzed but the buzz feels a bit more controlled I think. I still wanna fly but I may have gotten some of it out of my system. I feel kinda hyper though but I think I can control it if I just breathe." Pausing he looked down and realized he had torn through his shirt and Plya had as well. "Well I'm glad I'm not a woman," Harry grumbled. 

Severus hid his grin. "Actually this was the natural state of Demons long ago. There was no shame but as the world became more civilized those who wished to found magical means around covering anything up when they took flight. Before then Demons would walk around completely nude," Severus added casually making Harry gawk. 

Chuckling he continued, "That's why we're pretty resistant to cold. They rarely hid their wings so clothing was difficult. Eventually they evolved to become fairly immune. Our Vampire blood also helps with this. I will supply you with an untraceable cooling spell that will work beneath your robes. No one will notice but it will alleviate the discomfort of clothing. I will supply you with silkier clothing as well that is identical to your uniform, along with casual wear. Anything else will be abrasive on your more sensitive skin. You will become used to touch but don't be surprised if you flinch the first few times people touch you without asking." 

"Er, thanks" was Harry's only reply. "Um so can you supply me with new clothes now?" Severus grinned wickedly. "Actually that little incident worked in our favor. We must approach the Centaurs in our natural form out of respect. They do the same to all creatures." Harry looked horrified. "But I'm half naked!" Severus raised an eyebrow. "So are the Centaurs." And with that they continued on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *iuvenes unum loosely translates from Latin as "young one." (Latin is already ingrained in the spells so it makes sense that the magical creatures would know the language).


	6. An Incident in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries his first feeding. Some things happen

Soon Severus and Harry reached a lone Centaur that Harry instantly recognized. "Firenze?" The Centaur who saved Harry life in his first year studied him. Shifting uncomfortably he was about to speak when he noticed Severus bow and hurried to do the same. 

Severus was relieved that Harry was as familiar with Firenze as the Centaur had led on. Firenze will not do as a sole donor but Severus decided that Harry may be more comfortable feeding from one Centaur rather than in front of an entire colony. He wanted the boy to be as comfortable as possible and requested this of Firenze while Harry was still unconscious, sending a Patronus later to inform him of the name change.

"Firenze shouldn't you be at Hogwarts teaching?" Harry inquired. "Has your colony accepted you back?" The Centaur approached the two hybrids. "Unfortunately not," the Centaur began. "They continue to hold on to their prejudices of humans. Dumbledore is currently reinstating Professor Trelawney but he has assured me a position as well. I am here because of my friendship with Plya." 

Harry turned to Severus with trepidation. "Wait him? But he's my friend!" Severus arched an eyebrow. "Would you rather it be with a complete stranger? At least for your first time" Severus smirked. Blushing Harry mumbled, "I'm not-I mean maybe..." He raised his eyes as the Centaur came to stand by him. 

"Harry I would be honored if you would feed from me," the Centaur murmured. "You are a rare creature and an important part of this world. I trust you Harry. You cannot harm me." Gazing into the dark eyes Harry whispered, "You don't know that." Feeling a presence behind him Harry turned to find Plya at his back. 

"I know this and will ensure it," the hybrid stated firmly. "You will only drink the amount needed and I will stop you once you have reached it. I can also provide Firenze with a blood-replenishing potion since you will need more for your first feeding than you will once you have a regular regimen." Harry stared into the golden eyes, seeing only honesty. Gulping Harry nodded. 

"Just-stop me if I do too much." Harry turned towards the Centaur before returning to Plya, frowning. "How do I exactly do this?" Eyes dancing with amusement Severus remarked, "I was waiting for you to ask. It is fairly simple. You will use your fangs to puncture the skin and access a vein. I recommend the wrist. The neck is a bit more advanced and more...intimate. Once you have made the incision you drink until sated, or until I stop you, then lick the wound to seal it." 

"Sounds easy enough" Harry muttered. "All I have to do is make sure I don't bite the wrong way or completely suck you dry." Missing the innuendo, wrapped in his own thoughts, Harry turned back to Firenze. "Thank you for doing this Firenze", Harry murmured, before reaching for the offered hand and biting. He moaned, closing his eyes, as the most delicious liquid he had ever tasted flooded his mouth. Eagerly Harry sucked more, gulping down as much as he could suddenly feeling parched then-darkness. 

  
............................................................................................................................................................................................  


  
  


_Mate mate mate mate _a voice echoed in his head as Harry blinked awake, finding himself on the forest floor. Sitting up he locked gazes with a pair of golden eyes. _**MATE**_ "What did you say?" "I said are you alright Harry?" Blinking Harry came back fully, seeing Firenze and Plya standing above him. "Yeah why? What happened? Last thing I remember is tasting the most delicious-" His eyes widened. Scrambling up he stammered, "F-Firenze are you alright? Did I-" __

______ _ _

Plya placed a comforting hand on Harry's should but he jumped as a feeling of electricity raced down his shoulder through his body. _Mate mate mate _"What?" Harry asked again. "I didn't say anything Harry" Plya responded, looking concerned. Shaking his head Harry tried to ignore whatever that voice is. "Sorry what happened?"__

The Centaur and hybrid traded glances. "You're more powerful than I could have expected Harry, and it's more than simply raw power of a fledgling," Plya explained. "I had to Stupify you because you wouldn't stop drinking and were able to block me out and resist any of my physical attempts to stop you." 

A look of horror crossed over Harry's face. Stepping towards the Centaur then quickly moving back Harry stuttered out, "I'm so sorry Firenze it will never happen again." He was confused when he received a smile in response. "There is no need to apologize Harry. We knew there may be risks with the combined power of a hybrid and the power you already held. Besides, being the donor is always a rather pleasurable experience, as I'm sure Plya explained." Harry blushed in response. "Yeah he mentioned something like that," he said weakly. 

"A pair of golden eyes invaded his vision again. "How are you feeling though Harry? I want to be prepared if you feel like flying again." Plya commented, his voice laced with humor and concern. Harry closed his eyes and took a moment to assess himself. His body was humming with power he had never felt before and despite that incessant voice he clamped his strongest Occlumency shields against, Harry felt amazing. _Wait-I made a shield?" _As Harry considered the barrier he had made in his mind he began to feel something probing against it.__

Panicking, thinking it was Voldemort, Harry lashed out against it. _MATE _screeched in his mind louder than before. Was it his mind? He wasn't able to register where it came from as he felt stabbing pain rush through his head and with a cry fell to the forest floor. Opening his eyes he found Plya in a similar state and Firenze standing by with a thoughtful look on his face. As Harry stood up Plya remained seated, the shock on his face mixing with what looked like fear and...admiration?__

Finding his voice again Harry asked, "What happened-wait were _you _trying to get in my head?" Plya accepted the Centaur's outstretched hand as he lurched back to his feet, continuing to study Harry before muttering half to himself.__

"You were able to build an Occlumency shield just from feeding. You were able to fly just by feeding. That strength to push me out while you were feeding and a moment ago when I tried to mind-speak with you was a combination of your Demon, Vampire, and magical abilities. You closed and opened your wings on your first tries. This is all intuitive to you it makes no sense." 

Harry was shifting uncomfortably as the older hybrid continued his analysis rapidly. "The Occlumency you had begun to learn but not nearly mastered it. You've been studying Defense on your own but it's more. Even with your new abilities you shouldn't have been able to handle them so well. You could have killed me with that retaliation but you somehow controlled yourself. You were able to stay sane without any proper feeding for far to long for a fledgling. The books can't be wrong so you...just have to be different..." 

With this revelation Severus finally locked gazes with Harry once again. Letting out a sound of exasperation Harry threw his hands in the air. "Of course I am! No surprise there. I can't even be a normal hybrid." Ignoring Harry's grumbling Severus said distractedly, "Come along. We may be able to get you back to school sooner than I thought. You have much to learn yet I am no longer as concerned." 

Finding himself being pulled away Harry realized he could easily break out of the hold, finding strength he hadn't felt before the feeding but decided against it. Instead, he turned and called, "Thank you again Firenze. Sorry I almost killed you!"


	7. A Race and Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to surprise

Harry stomped through the forest, annoyed and restless. Plya hadn't said a word after his whole muttering session and Harry wanted answers. He had easily escaped the man's iron grip, just to try to get some reaction but the hybrid was too lost in his thoughts. Realizing he wasn't getting any answers anytime soon, Harry started to replay the events in his head, still fuming inside. 

"Harry, I would appreciate it if you didn't hog all of the shadows." The calm but distant voice pulled Harry out of his reverie. "Huh?" Harry said looking up. "Plya where are you?" Harry called, whirling around in a panic realizing he was surrounded by a darkness blacker than he had ever seen. An amused yet muffled voice answered back. "I'm still beside you. You simply seemed to have collected the shadows to create your personal cocoon.

Puzzled, Harry looked around him and realized Plya was right. The darkness was moving, whirling and caressing him. "Um how do I tell them to go away?" Harry asked. At that the shadows slowly dispersed and he could once again see his mentor. "That would work" Plya answered, grinning. "Uh sorry for that" Harry mumbled. "I was just annoyed and I guess they came to comfort me?" 

Chuckling Plya responded, "That's not how the shadows work. They are innately attracted to negative moods. You know, like how it's always a black rain cloud that metaphorically follows someone who is sad. With your new affinity to darkness the shadows are automatically attracted to you if you are in a mood. Though of course you can summon them even if you aren't moping," Plya teased. 

Scowling Harry grumbled, "I wasn't moping I was annoyed. And impatient. And...fine but I had a right to be moping!" Plya smiled at Harry kindly. “I apologize for my silence but I was thinking.” 

“About what?” Harry asked, eager to finally get answers. “You.” Rolling his eyes Harry complained, “I figured that much. Well? What did you come up with?” he asked impatiently. “I will need to do further research and you will need to do a lot of reading.” 

“You told me that already!” Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. "More work huzzah," he muttered scowling. “Harry I don’t believe you fully understand” Plya said quietly. 

“We need to take into consideration your connection with Voldemort and your powers you have from it.” “You said his name,” Harry interrupted. Seeing the confused look Harry elaborated, “Voldemort. People usually flinch when I say it. I’ve tried to show how that just perpetuates fear but...” Harry shrugged. 

After a brief pause Plya responded, “I suppose I simply share your sentiment. Perhaps it’s because of my power. I see no reason to fear him...Anyway, as I was saying, your stronger shields you have made instinctually should protect you from any further attempts Voldemort makes to invade your mind for now but we must strengthen them still. We need to see if they weaken in different situations or emotional states. I would also like to ensure you can sense and allow me to mind-speak to you. It is important. You can keep your shield that prevents me from reading your mind however.” 

“So you haven’t entered my mind since I started to feed from Firenze?” Harry asked, thinking back to that repeating voice and frowning. “Once you began feeding you blocked any attempt I made. Why?” Unsure whether he should share what he heard until he understood more, Harry simply shrugged. “Just curious.” 

Frowning Plya slowly continued to speak. “As I said earlier, if what I have concluded is true, you are more in control and are catching on to how to utilize your powers faster than I could have imagined possible as a fledgling. I will need to test my theory but if I am right, you will be able to return to your studies very soon.” 

Harry brightened at this, eager to see his friends again. “Remember you cannot tell anyone about your change Harry,” Plya warned. Hearing this Harry slumped. “Not even Ron and Hermione?” Plya shook his head. “But we’ve been through everything together! It’s not like they’re gonna turn me in to Voldemort or blab to the whole school!” 

Seeing how distraught Harry was becoming Plya took pity on him. “Perhaps in due time you can begin to share with them, but you have no way of knowing how they may react.” Plya put a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder and they both jumped at the contact, again feeling a line of pleasant electricity up their arms. 

Harry searched Plya’s eyes but the man had put on a neutral mask, discouraging Harry once again. _Maybe Plya hadn’t even felt that surge and he was just reacting to my jump_ Harry thought. Sighing he walked away, unconscious of the shadows that began to follow him again. 

“Want to fly?” Harry whirled around at the suggestion. Eyes bright he asked excitedly. “Really? Can I? I mean it’s not like it’s new. I’ve flown a broom and a hippogriff and a thestral and a car but to actually fly myself!” Harry trailed off, bouncing again with enthusiasm. 

Smiling at the fledgling’s eagerness Plya nodded. "It is dark out and obviously past curfew so we should be able to fly in the open." Taking a running start Plya opened his wings and began to streak through the forest, leaving Harry gaping behind. “Show off” he muttered with a smile before following suit. 

Harry gasped in delight as he felt the wind carry him away. Reaching his arms out for balance he experimentally swooped and laughed with glee as he twirled in the air. He found he could effortlessly keep his legs straight, body flat, and arms out. It was as though his body was made for flying. _Well I suppose it is now,_ he thought with a grin. 

He closed his eyes, basking in the complete freedom…Then hit a hard surface head on. Opening his eyes and shaking his head Harry realized he had flown straight into the chest of a waiting Plya, whose wings were flapping effortlessly as he seemed to be standing on air. “Lesson one of flying, keep your eyes open,” Plya said, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Blushing for a moment Harry schooled his expression, resolving he was through being the meek fumbling fledgling and said cockily, “Bet I can fly better than you.” Eyes darkening at the challenge Plya purred, “Shall we test your theory?” 

Gulping realizing this is an older, much more experienced hybrid, and that he sounded even more tempting when he spoke like that, Harry consolidated his knowledge from all his exploits, blocked out his confused feelings and smirked. “Bring it on.” 

Harry shuddered at the predatory glint in Plya’s eyes as he smiled, showing all his teeth and fangs. “A race then. From here, to the pond, to the Shrieking Shack, and end on top of the owelry. 

Already feeling adrenaline rush through his system at the thought of a race Harry grinned. “Let’s do this.” “On the count of three. One…Two…Three!” The two hybrids streaked under the cover of night, both intent on proving themselves. 

Quickly mapping his way to each checkpoint Harry thought of any short cuts and quickly cut left, maneuvering around trees and branches with an ease he had never known, before breaking through the clearing. 

Looking behind him Harry smiled triumphantly when he saw no sign of Plya. Turning his attention to the direction of the pond Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the other hybrid suddenly ahead of him. Shaking off the shock Harry growled and, manipulating the darkness, used the air to burst him forward. 

He only had a moment to revel in the look of shock on Plya’s face before he circled the pond and sped towards the shack. As he continued Harry realized that he had been to each checkpoint the night he learned the truth of his godfather and the betrayal his parents suffered. 

Slowing down, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he was hitting on something before his saw a dark figure speeding past him. Cursing under his breath Harry flapped his wings, regaining the momentum he lost, and picked up speed, body straight as a board as he stared intently at the hybrid far ahead him, wishing he would slow down. 

As that thought passed through his mind Harry heard a shout as Plya grappled with an invisible force. Suddenly the voice came back again full force, shouting at Harry. Shaking his head trying to clear it Harry narrowed his eyes, gasping as he saw the distinct features of shadows being manipulated. 

Terrified someone was attacking Plya Harry growled at the distance between them then yelped as a strong invisible push sent him flying towards his mentor. Upon reaching him Harry asked frantically, “Is someone attacking!” 

“You are!” Plya shouted back. Harry let himself flap in place at that, shocked. How could he…Replaying the events of the past minute Harry’s jaw dropped. _I wanted Plya to slow down and he did. I then wanted to reach him and I did. And when he started to struggle that voice came back. _Ignoring that last thought and focusing on the older hybrid, Harry hesitantly reached out towards the shadows that continued to push and whirl Plya around. At his touch the shadows flowed towards Harry, caressing his arm before dispersing.__

The two men hung in air, staring at each other. “I attacked you” Harry stated numbly. “Thank you for your redundancy” Plya gasped, still trying to catch his breath. "I’ve never been unable to control the shadows. I don’t understand how you were able to turn them against me!” 

“Oh well um…” Harry fidgeted. “So I may have really wished you could slow down and then I guess that happened and then when I saw you getting attacked I really wished I could reach your side and then I was kinda pushed right to you which I had kinda done intentionally when you got ahead of me earlier” Harry mumbled out, refusing to meet Plya’s eyes. 

When all he was met with was silence Harry looked up to once again be greeted with a mixture shock fear and...something else. “Please stop looking at me like that,” he begged. “It was bad enough when I would see those looks when I was just the Boy Who Lived but now I’m like you and I’m still different!” Harry ranted. “I never asked to be the Chosen One! I didn’t ask to be turned! I didn’t ask to be different! Why can’t I just have a NORMAL LIFE!!” 

Plya’s melodic voice reached him. “Harry please calm down” “Don’t even try to manipulate me to calm me down!” Harry yelled, finally looking at Plya to find he was towering above the man, darkness whirling around him. 

Looking down Harry realized Plya was struggling to stay aloft, the shadows pushing him down with more force than before. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, centering himself and dispersing the darkness. 

In control of his powers once again, Harry slowly drifted back down to face the older hybrid. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. It’s just I’ve had this huge weight on me since coming to Hogwarts and every year there’s another disaster and _I’m _always the one expected to clean it up and I’ve never complained once I’m always listening to Dumbledore’s orders taking Snape’s crap pretending to ignore the looks everyone gives me just trying to keep myself and my friends alive. They all count on me so I can _never _show weakness, fear, uncertainty. I always have to be the strong leader when truthfully, I’m terrified. I’m terrified of losing more people I care for. I’m terrified over how I’m ever supposed to defeat Voldemort. I’m terrified another disaster is just around the corner. But I have to keep up my studies keep on a smile. It’s exhausting! And now on top of everything else I have to learn how to be a hybrid. I know I have no control and I know you have no idea what to do with me. I know I frighten you. I frighten myself.____

Feeling utterly defeated after his outburst Harry lowered himself until his feet touched the ground. Head bowed, he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Let me know :-)


	8. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus talks Harry down, they play with another power, and Harry returns.

Severus watched as Harry slouched away. _Okay none of this is going as I hoped. Or planned. Or...expected. At all._ Worried about the fledgling Severus reached a decision and, after absorbing as much darkness as possible, took flight. He was going to need all his strength for this. 

Harry yelped as he was plucked from where he was walking. He instinctually began to fight the grip but found he couldn't. His panic began to rise until he heard, "Struggle if you wish but I'm beginning to learn your tricks. You need to breathe, and relax. That is the only way you will be able to control yourself." Severus let out a relieved sigh as he noticed Harry release some tension. Both men forced themselves to ignore the hum of electricity from where they touched, and the voice that broke through their barriers again. 

"Can't I fly on my own?" the fledgling finally grumbled. "Hmm...no. I don't believe I trust you at the moment," Severus responded lightly. The men drifted through the darkness in silence. Harry continued to breathe slowly and Severus noticed as the darkness that had been swirling and following them began to disperse. 

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Severus was happy to hear that Harry's voice had calmed down as well. "No where in particular. I don't believe you have fully trusted me yet." Chuckling Severus added, "I suppose that's fair since you have only known me for a day." Becoming serious again he said, "But I am the only one who can help you, understand as best I can what you're going through. Right now just close your eyes. Feel the darkness caress you, the utter freedom, like you were doing before. Let it calm you, center you." 

Harry obeyed his mentor. Closing his eyes Harry sighed with contentment as he let go of some control. He relaxed further in the gentle grip of the man above him. Opening his senses Harry listened to the animals explore the night. Owls swooping as they caught mice, creatures throughout the Forbidden Forest searching for food and walking or flying under the freedom of darkness. Breathing in deeply Harry could smell the pine from the trees, the dew on the grass, the mixture of animal smells. Taking another breath Harry began to open his mind and heard a gasp above him. 

_You've granted me access again Harry _a hesitant voice sounded in his mind. _Hello Plya _Harry responded, opening his eyes and grinning as he naturally spoke back. He felt a surge of excitement rush through his arms. Shuddering with pleasure Harry swallowed down a feeling he couldn't face at the moment.____

There was something almost more instinctual about his form of conversation. _So is this a good sign? It feels...right. _Harry wished he could see the face of the older hybrid. _A very good sign. You are capable of being in much more control than you believe. I'm going to show you. I know you miss your friends and I wish you to return to them as soon as possible. You have only been gone for a few days. But if we can cement a few things down, we can get you back to Hogwarts and we will simply meet to continue to hone and help you control your powers. _Now Severus was the one who felt a surge of excitement from where he held on to Harry's arms.____

He drifted down and gently released the young man below him as Severus landed gently on a soft patch of grass. Looking around Harry realize they were by the pond where he cast his first Patronus. The two men settled down and gazed at the calm water, aware of what can be hidden in its depths. Severus silently fought with the pull to move closer to his Mate, unaware that Harry was struggling with the same urge. 

After some silence Harry asked hesitantly, _So can you hear my thoughts like before?_ Severus took a breath as he firmly clamped down on the voice urging him to touch his Mate. _No. You did as I mentioned earlier. You have only opened your mind enough to allow us to speak and, I would assume, speak with animals if you wish._ Perking up at the reminder of this particular power, Harry opened his mind until he sensed an owl nearby. 

_Hi there. Can you come over here for a moment?_ Harry directed his thoughts towards the animal. With a hoot the owl swooped towards the two hybrids before landing before them. Cocking his head the owl responded in hoots that Harry was delighted to find he understood. 

_Hello dark one. You wished to speak with me?_ Harry grinned and leaned forward with excitement. _Yes I hope I did not disturb you wise one. I am a fledgling and am still experimenting with my powers._ The owl gave an almost human-like nod. 

The next comment caught Harry by surprise. _Do you wish to feed from me?_ Turning towards his mentor in confusion Harry asked, _How does he know what I am?_ The hybrid's eyes glittered with amusement and Harry jumped when the owl responded for him. _You are a creature young one. All creatures can recognize one another._

_I don't believe I was asking you_ Harry grumbled to the owl. The hoot in response sounded like a chuckle. _You may need to improve that particular skill young one._ Harry scowled, deepening it when both his companions chuckled. 

_Harry you may wish to feed from him actually._ Harry's eyes widened in fear at this suggestion. _Plya you remember what happened last time! And there's no way he is as strong as Firenze!_ Remembering the owl could hear the conversation Harry stuttered, _Uh, no offense...sorry what's your name?_ The owl hooted in amusement. Harry frowned when the owl responded. _Sorry how do I pronounce that?_ Harry shivered as a breath ghosted by his ear. 

"There are some parts of a creature's language you may not be able to understand, particularly names," the man murmured. The owl nodded in response but Harry was barely able to register what his mentor said as he felt a spike of arousal from the close proximity to the other man. When they were flying Harry was too distracted by his other senses to react to the touch and notice that voice repeat the one word over and over. Blocking it out once again Harry managed, _Do you mind if I call you Hool?_

_How original,_ the owl responded. Blushing Harry retorted, _Hey I'm new at this. I thought I should go with something similar to the sound you make._

_And what shall you name the other owls you come across?_ Grumbling Harry swore there was a mocking tone in the owl's hoot. _Back to the topic on hand, Harry perhaps you should take him up on his offer._ The gentle voice brushed through his mind. Harry bit his lip. "I don't trust myself," he murmured. "I'll help this time," was the response. 

Harry watched as the older hybrid reached a delicate arm out as an offer, allowing the owl to land there. Conjuring up a vial he gripped it firmly, meeting the owl's eyes. Harry was frustrated to find he wasn't privy to what the man said, though he did catch the owl's nod. His eyes widened as the hybrid bit into the owl an instant later. Both creatures let out a sigh and Harry stared, frozen as the owl's eyes closed and he let out a pleasured hoot. The older man soon released the owl and allowed the excess drops of blood to fall into the vial. 

When the man turned Harry's mouth went dry at the sight. His eyes were an even more brilliant gold and they shone with wild untamed hunger. He gulped as he watched the man's tongue shoot out to lick a drop of blood from his lip. Harry forced down the urge to taste the man's bloodied lips, shocked at this sudden desire. Staring dumbly at the man it took a moment for Harry to realize the vial was being offered to him. Reaching out hesitantly, Harry took the blood and, with a breath, gulped it down, moaning at the pleasant burn. 

"The blood is not as strong as it would be if you drank directly from the vein, but we will work towards that. You may also discover you prefer the taste of certain creatures' blood more than others." Harry shook his head at the prospect of experimenting with blood tastes. It was like he was trying different kinds of butterbeer, not a fluid from a body. _Call on me whenever you wish young one._ Harry returned his attention to the owl and was relieved to find the creature conscious and functional, highly doubting he would still be alive if Harry had tried to feed from him. 

Bowing his head Harry thanked the creature for his offering and watched as he flew away to return to a hunt. Turning back to his mentor Harry remarked, "Now what?" He admired the way his mentor fluidly stood up, a simple action yet one far too graceful for an ordinary human. "Now I will teach you how to place the proper glamours and with luck, tomorrow you will return to school. You shouldn't feel too tired since, as a creature of the darkness, you don't need as much sleep." 

Harry gaped at the man before him, earning another eyebrow raise. Finally finding his voice he launched up sputtering, "Have you forgotten the events of the past day? I'm completely out of control! I attacked you, every time I got angry I was surrounded by darkness, speaking of I seem to be getting angry way too often, I almost killed Firenze, and I keep blocking and unblocking you from my mind! I have no bloody idea what I'm doing! And you want to set me free among not just any humans, but teenagers?! Students?! You must be mad!" 

Done with his tirade Harry stood staring at the too-stoic man before him. "Well?" He demanded, growing restless. Finally the calm man replied, "As I have said, you still have much to learn but you are learning far faster than I can hope and many of it is instinctual for you. Your increased anger will be controlled. It is fed by your untamed energy. However, under my and Dumbledore's close eyes, you will not harm anyone. But you need a sense of normalcy. Returning to your routine and your friends will help you gain control faster. So yes, in my opinion, you are ready to return tomorrow." 

Harry allowed the soothing voice to wash over him and mulled over the man's points. It would be nice to see Ron and Hermione again. And being around other people may help him feel more stable. After some thought he nodded. "Okay. Let's get these glamours in place then."  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

The glamours and switch in the hospital wing was easier than Harry thought. Once he had an image of his old self, Harry was able to turn his now gold eyes back to green, change his features back, return his voice to its natural timbre, and turn his hair back to the mess it usually is. Blinking at his reflection Harry double-checked for any omissions before nodding. He was reminded to take careful breaths throughout the day and if the stimulus was too much, to dull the senses bothering him. 

The next step was equally as easy given his new acquaintance with darkness. There was an added convenience since it was still night. The two hybrids slipped into the hospital wing undetected and banished the golem before having Harry slip in the cot to replace it. They informed Dumbledore of the plan and the three agreed the Harry would miraculously "wake up" the next morning when Madame Pomfry came to check on him. 

His return to the living was greeted with celebration from his close friends and Harry released a sigh of relief when he felt no urge to bite or attack anyone. Unfortunately, he had to endure another day in the hospital wing under the mediwitch's close eye to make sure he was fully recovering. The three men had to use elaborate spells to make it seem like Harry had the injuries he had initially sustained. They had to be convincing enough to be detectable and heal under the care of Pomfry. After a day of tests Madam Pomfry decided he was healthy enough to return to class. Grinning, feeling at ease and the most normal he had since since his change, Harry followed his friends out of the wing, barely listening to the strict instructions to take it easy for the next few days. 

  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Severus sat silently in the headmaster's office, silently brewing in his seat. Finally Dumbledore's gentle voice broke the silence. "So what shall you do now my boy?" Releasing a long sigh Severus shrugged. "What I must. Continue to ignore the call and train the boy to reach his potential. I wish you could have seen him Dumbledore. His power..." He trailed off, eyes filled with admiration and longing as he replayed the events of the previous night. Dumbledore studied him before saying kindly, "His power is more than we could have imagined. It is up to you to make sure he is safe. I will do all I can but you have the experience."

Dumbledore paused, continuing to analyze the forlorn figure before him. "As to the other issue at hand, do what you must Severus." The hybrid jerked up at this comment, meeting the older man's eyes for the first time since entering the office. "Perhaps you should tell him. He is of age in creature law and if what I have read about Mates is correct, he could very well be experiencing a similar pull but may not realize it yet with the constant flood of new information." 

Shaking his head Severus responded bitterly, "I can assure you Headmaster, no matter what Harry's opinions towards _Plya _are, if he learns who I am any possible pull, even that of a Mate, would disappear. Trust me, I made sure of it and will continue to do so. The last thing Harry needs is _Severus Snape_ as a Mate." __

Standing up rapidly Severus replaced his glamours and with a twitch of his cloak, was gone. "Don't be so sure my boy." Dumbledore murmured to the air. "Perhaps what you both need is each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: A revelation and some heat. Kudos and comments appreciated!


	9. Harry's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry puts two and two together.

Harry was relieved at how easy he slipped back into his "normal" life. He had to dull all his senses because with them heightened everything was too much. After all the changes he endured Harry was relieved to find so many things the same. Hermione and Ron were still bickering, Neville and Ginny kept giving each other glances, Snape scowled, Dumbledore's eyes glittered, and McGonagall was as severe as usual. 

"Harry you have no idea how worried we were!" Hermione exclaimed as they all settled in the Great Hall. The din of students chattering and eating surprisingly helped Harry relax. "Honestly mate, all we saw was You-know-who pointing his wand at you and then we were all back at Hogwarts except for you." Harry looked at his two best friends warmly, disguising the anguish of keeping what truly occurred that night from them. "Yeah Ron I dunno" he shrugged. "All I saw was a bright light and then next thing I know I'm in the hospital wing." 

"All that matters is that you're back mate. And safe." Neville said with a smile. Forcing himself to return the look Harry nodded. "Yep I'm back. And nothing's changed. Not one bit." _Stop trying so hard_ an amused and familiar voice sounded in his head. Harry had to force himself not to whirl in his seat and search for Plya. _Are you spying on me?_ He hissed. A chuckle sounded in his mind. _Spying is such a harsh term. I prefer, keeping a close eye on you._

Scowling Harry asked, _How can you even hear my conversation? Where are you?_ An exasperated sigh was the response. _Just because you've seriously dulled your senses doesn't mean I have done the same. Your aura is familiar to me so I can track you easily. I will need to in order to ensure you stay out of trouble. Speaking of, your friends are probably wondering why you keep scowling and glaring into the distance. Speak soon Harry._ As he felt Plya's presence retreat from his mind Harry returned his attention to his friends and bit his lip when he saw them all staring at him. "What?" he asked nervously. 

Ginny was the one to respond. "Harry you were glaring into space for at least a minute and kept frowning. Is something on your mind?" Thinking quickly Harry quipped, "Yeah I just remembered I'm gonna have to face Snape today in Potions. Like I haven't suffered enough." As he and his friends laughed they all missed the aforementioned man slip out of the hall. 

Dumbledore was the only one who noticed the Potions Master acting strangely over the past minute or so as the man simply stared in space, a small smile playing on his lips. Given what he knew he assumed the man was conversing with Harry. His sudden frown and subsequent departure worried the headmaster though. With a sigh, resolving to check in with his friend later, he turned his attention back to Flitwick who was in the middle of retelling another horror story involving Umbridge. 

  
........................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry was idly talking with Ron, waiting for his last period-Potions-to begin when he heard a voice in his head. Jerking up, Harry scanned the room, widening his senses to see if Plya was there, but could not find him. Only Snape had walked in. _Mate _he heard again. Harry began his search anew. The only time he had heard that word was when he was with Plya. But when he spoke with him in the Great Hall he hadn't heard it. Maybe Plya was too far away. Or the noise and stimulus prevented Harry from hearing it.__

Now however Harry scanned the room for any signs of the hybrid. Returning his eyesight to full strength Harry scanned the shadows but to no avail. The hybrid warned Harry he would be watching him but it was disconcerting that Harry couldn't even find him. _Plya? Are you here?_ he asked, giving up his search with his eyes and settling with his mind. 

Harry was shaken out of his reverie by a hand on his arm. Whirling to the owner of the offending limb Harry opened his mouth before he heard, "Mr. Potter, if you are quite finished searching for pixies will you kindly read the ingredients for this potion aloud to the class?" Harry blinked dumbly as he stared up at the Potions Master. Something about that voice... "Mr. Potter I am waiting" The dark-cloaked man drawled. "Sorry sir" Harry mumbled, before reciting what was on the board.

He remained distracted for the rest of the class, as that voice continued to repeat that word and for the first time Harry let it, hoping it would lead to where Plya was hiding. Lost in his thoughts, he tried to piece together the puzzle, slowly reaching towards a realization. _What are the odds of Dumbledore having two men he trusts highly and who have extensive knowledge of the Order and Voldemort's forces? Why would that voice and that word only appear when I'm in the presence of either Plya or Snape?_

Evaluating the two men and his interactions with them Harry's stomach dropped as he reached the only conclusion. "POTTER I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Harry jumped and looked up into the eyes of an irate professor. _Then again maybe not._ "S-sorry Professor I got distracted." "I noticed," The Potions Master remarked dryly. 

As the man continued to tower over him the voice in his head got louder. Licking his lips Harry decided to test his theory. Meeting the man's eyes he blinked, allowing his eyes to shift from black, to red, to gold, before returning to green. His heart leapt as shock and understanding raced along the man's face before it returned to the sneering mask. "Detention Potter. Tonight. 7:35. Perhaps you will learn to listen, though my hopes are not high," Snape, Plya, or his _Mate?_ whatever that meant-finished, before stalking away. Harry knew the time wasn't a coincidence. That was when he was supposed to meet with Plya. 

____That night, 7:35 exactly._ _ _ _

____Harry knocked on Snape's office door and stepped through as it was opened. Instead of his Potion's Master, however, he was met with Plya. He quickly schooled his features as the door automatically closed behind him. "So I was right" he grinned triumphantly. He was met with a blank mask. "Right?" Shifting uncomfortably at the silent stare Harry kept talking, hoping for a reaction.____

"I'm not angry, if that's what you're thinking. I mean, it makes sense hiding your identity. Must have been a lot of trouble though. Anyway, I realize now that you may have been a self-righteous git but it probably had a purpose you know? And I understand why you would be bitter towards me I mean with my father and all..." Realizing he was rambling Harry stopped and looked up desperately. 

"Please say something this is getting weird." Another silent pause. Then, _How did you know?_ Harry's mind raced, debating how much he should reveal. "Um, I put two and two together I guess?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're a horrible liar." The voice was laced with humor though. 

Gathering his courage Harry let out a sigh. "Okay okay. Um, there was this voice in my head that was only there when I was near Plya but then it appeared when Snape-you-walked in and well, _then_ I put two and two together." The man took a sudden step forward. "What voice? What did it say?" He asked urgently. 

"It wasn't Voldemort if you're concerned." Harry said quickly. "It was um like whispery, soothing and it only says one word." Snape stood there waiting. Meeting his eyes Harry stated, "Mate." He didn't know what reaction he was expecting but one definitely not on the list was Snape lunging towards him and claiming his lips in a desperate kiss. 

Harry froze for a brief second before moaning and returning it, eyes fluttering closed as the electricity he felt every time he and Plya touched increase tenfold. He whimpered at the loss as, with the same suddenness as he started, Severus threw himself away. "I-I'm sorry Harry." The usually melodic voice was gruff. "I-I don't know what came over me."

His gaze turned near feral. "You have to understand, from the moment I saw you I had that same voice and it only grew more insistent. I thought distancing myself by instilling hate and fear would drive it away but it kept returning. And then this past year it's been near unbearable."

"What changed?" Harry could only say, trying to process everything he was hearing. "You came of age." the Potions Master sighed. "And since you've turned it's been agony. It's screaming at me to claim you. Because you are mine." The eyes flashed red and black before returning to gold. "I-I need your touch, your voice. I feel pathetic. I have all this power yet _you_ can cripple me by simply standing there. I will not force myself on you Harry. It is not right and it is not fair for you. I know you have a relationship with that Weasley girl and I respect it, despite my wish to rip out her throat when I see her touching what is _mine."_

Harry watched as the hybrid clenched his hands into fists and shuddered as he saw the look of possession cross the man's face. Sighing he continued, "But I will let you decide. True Mates are rare. And they are powerful when joined, especially if you are a creature. That probably goes a thousand-fold for us. But if you do not feel it beyond that voice that is okay, For me it is primal, feels part of my instinct. It is okay if it is not the same for you." 

As if to prove his point Severus created more distance between the two, keeping his eyes trained to the ground. Harry stood there dumbly, not knowing what to say or where to begin. "Should I call you Severus or Plya?" He blurted out, unable to think of an intelligent response. Taken aback by the random question the man responded, "Severus." Shrugging he explained, "I told you to call me Plya in the heat of the moment. He was my uncle and the one who raised me. At least, until he..." 

Realizing there was a story Harry moved forward to what? Comfort him? But Severus stepped back. "I am not fully in control of myself Harry. My instincts are overtaking my rationale and screaming at me to take you. I think it best for you to go." Using all his willpower, Severus turned his back to the younger man. Reluctant, and at war with himself, Harry slowly backed away before disappearing in the shadows. 

Severus stood staring at the empty spot his Mate was standing moments before. He was so close...But Severus' mission was a success. He was able to push Harry away. "Congratulations on a job well done" he said to himself bitterly. Suddenly exhausted, Severus placed his glamours back on, never knowing what may happen at night, and retired early. 

  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry laid in bed unable to sleep, mind racing a mile a minute. _What the hell am I doing? He is my Mate! But I never felt anything like this when I was still human! And especially not towards Snape. But that was all an act! I've met his true self I know it. Sure he has the same snarky attitude but it keeps me in line and it's fun to push him. What is instincts because of what I am and what is true feeling?_ Harry sighed heavily. _Maybe I should sleep on it._  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................. 

_Nope. Nope nope bad idea. I need to go to him. Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can imagine what's coming next. I decided to keep this chapter short so we could get to the important stuff. :-)


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when True Mates fall into bed together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments! So sorry for those who have been following for the ridiculously slow updates but life and laziness kinda get in the way. So here, have some smut!
> 
> As usual comments, suggestions, and (nice) criticisms are highly encouraged!

Harry reached for his invisibility cloak when he grinned. _Don't need that anymore._ Taking a breath Harry absorbed the shadows around him, feeling the need for an extra boost before gathering what was left and ghosting through the room and out the common room.

He stood in front of the office door, mulling over his options. It's said that professors have a room connected to their office so it's worth a try. Harry knocked on the door and waited a few moments before sighing. What are the odds that Snape is still in his office? He pondered what to do next before closing his eyes and reaching out. If they were True Mates maybe he could-there Harry could feel Snape's aura. Drawing a breath Harry focused on the location and was shocked when he opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, sparse bedroom. 

Suddenly he was thrown against the wall and looked up to see a disheveled and very angry red eyed Severus Snape pointing a wand at his throat. Gulping nervously Harry took a breath before speaking. "First off, Ginny and I aren't dating. We tried and then I realized I was interested in blokes. So that should end that conversation. Second," and he looked challengingly up to the looming man, "I have been craving you since I turned. And most likely, I would have been lusting over you long before if you hadn't put on that whole 'I despise you' act. I want you. I _need_ you. Every time we touch it's like electricity is running through me. Every time you're near that voice is yelling at me. And I now realize why. It wants me to claim you. Or for you to claim me." 

Severus lowered his wand, his eyes flashing from red to black, still pinning Harry to the wall. "I need you to think long and hard about this Harry," he hissed. "Because in a moment? You won't have a choice." Harry shivered with arousal and looked up with what (he hoped) was confidence "I want you. Now." 

Before he knew what was happening his lips were consumed by the lips of a very desperate, very hungry Vampire-Demon. "You have no idea how much I've longed for you Potter" Snape snarled before biting harshly on Harry's lips. When Harry released a gasp Severus took advantage and plunged his tongue in the younger man's mouth, reveling as their tongues danced against each other. 

As they drew back for air Harry whimpered out, "Please Severus-need you." With a lust-filled groan Snape spun them around throwing Harry on the bed with supernatural strength. Straddling his lover Snape ground his hard cock against Harry's groin, smirking at the precum soaking through the man's pants and the whimper escaping from his mouth. 

With a thought Snape banished their clothing and both men groaned as skin rubbed against skin. "Mine" Snape growled, nipping his way along Harry's bared neck. "Yours" Harry gasped as the sensations he had felt earlier just from hands touching amplified leaving him writhing on the bed. 

With a near animalistic snarl Severus pinned Harry's wrists above him as Harry tried to reach for his aching cock. "Mine" Snape repeated, before sucking a nipple in his mouth leaving Harry arching off the bed and begging for more. All rational gone Harry's wings burst from their confinements and reached for Severus. Releasing a pleased growl Severus followed suit, leaving the rest of his glamour on. 

As soon as their wings touched fire-like arousal rushed through them, a scream of ecstasy bursting from Harry's lips, as Severus released a roar. Their desperation mounting Severus released Harry's hands in order to bury his own into the raven black wings forcing Harry to bite his wrist harshly to keep from releasing another scream as bolts of pleasure he never could've imagined feeling raced through his body. 

He didn't realize his bite caused his wrist to bleed until Severus gripped it tight and sucked greedily from the wound. The combined sensations proving too much, Harry shuddered violently as his release washed over him. As he came Harry buried his fingers in Severus' wings causing the man to collapse on him as his came with a cry. 

Both men lay gasping for breath riding the aftershocks of their orgasms until Severus gained enough strength to weakly roll off of Harry and banish their mess before wrapping his arms protectively around his mate. Smiling at that word he repeated it in his mind and was surprised as he heard Harry repeat it back to him through their telepathic bond. 

Exhausted and feeling more relaxed than he had in his entire life, Harry snuggled closer to his mate before promptly drifting to sleep, Severus following soon after. 


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Severus to face his past, and for Harry to face it with him. Light angst ahead-ye have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So yeah I know it's been ridiculously long since my last update and I'm so sorry! Thank you for everyone who's still reading and have been leaving kudos and comments! I hope to get some more chapters out more often than I have so we'll see. But here you go-the long awaited next chapter. I hope you enjoy! And as always comments and (nice) critiques and suggestions are always welcome!

Harry woke up slowly, surprised to find himself wrapped around the body of his Potion's professor before his mind caught up to the current events. With a happy sigh he burrowed deeper in the arms of his mate and dozed off again. Severus was awoken by Harry's movement but didn't fall back to sleep as easily or as quickly. Rather, he lay there, slowly shuffling through the events since changing Harry. 

He vastly underestimated the draw he and Harry would both have once they had the same creature status. Fear began to overtake him as he wondered what Harry's reaction will be once he had fully woken up and remembered all of the previous events. Would his hatred return? Would he feel like Severus was simply manipulating him this whole time? Would he reject their bond? 

"You're thinking too loud" a sleepy voice sounded beside him. Startled Severus looks down at the young man currently attempting to burrow his head deeper under Severus' neck. "S'funny since I can actually hear your thoughts if you let me," Harry continued with a yawn before opening his eyes and looking up at Severus. "What's got you so tense?" He asked, stroking a hand down the arm drawn protectively around his body. 

Severus sighed, drawing Harry closer. "Harry why don't you hate me?" He asked quietly. Harry propped himself on his elbow, rising to peer into Severus' eyes. 

"I told you last night," He murmured, smoothing black locks away from the other man's eyes. "I understand. I understand why you pushed me away. I understand how hard that must have been. And I know you are good." 

With a scoff Severus sat up, turning away from Harry. "You have no idea Potter," He snarled. "The things I have done. The people I have hurt." Whirling to stare into the younger man's eyes he hissed, "I am the reason your mother is dead." 

Harry's eyes widened, a gasp caught in his throat. Shock soon turned to confusion, which turned to curiosity. Severus gasped as he felt a nudge at his mental walls. "Please," Harry whispered. "Let me understand." With a sigh of defeat Severus closed his eyes, letting down his walls and baring himself and his shame to his mate. 

Tears filled his eyes as he rewatched his past mistakes, from turning Lily aware forever by uttering that hated word in a moment of hurt, to betraying her-the only person who ever accepted him, to holding her dead cold body in his arms. All he had wanted from Lily was friendship-to see warmth and understanding in another's eyes rather than scorn and disgust. And he couldn't even have that. 

He had no idea how much time passed as he was forced to show his mate his hidden shame, but suddenly he found himself enveloped in an embrace. Wings surrounded him, hiding his grief and shame from the world, and arm circled him, holding him close as Severus let sobs overtake him. Finally he allowed himself to grieve. For lost friendship, for lost lives, for decisions he would do anything to take back. 

Slowly he returned to himself, only now hearing what Harry was murmuring to him, both out loud and through his mind. "It's okay. It's okay Severus. I forgive you."

Unable to trust his voice Severus asked silently, _How?_ His eyes still closed Severus sunk in the safety of Harry's arms and wings as his mate stroked softly through his hair. 

_Because you were young. You were hurt. You were confused. You simply wanted to belong._

Severus scoffed. _I was older than you are now and I don't see you running to the Dark Lord for acceptance._

Severus could feel Harry's smile where his lips were pressed to his forehead. _But I wasn't an orphaned Vampire-Demon forced to hide who I truly am for fear of being killed. I didn't have to sneak around in order to keep myself nourished. I wasn't alone with powers I didn't understand and could barely use. I am different yes, and I will never be a normal teenager, especially now,_ Severus flinched at that _But I never had to hide who I am. In fact sometimes I wish I could._

Finally Severus spoke aloud. "I'm sorry I have made you even more different-taken away whatever part of normalcy you still had." Severus startled at Harry's laugh before he pulled away to look at Severus with warm, glittering eyes. 

"This is so much better though! Before I was a bit like you where I was different and no one could fully understand. I was just lucky enough that people like Ron and Hermione are able to see past the fame and glory and see me as me. But now..." Harry ducked his head before peering up at Severus with a tentative smile. 

"Now I truly belong with someone who can understand me. Who can teach me how to be more powerful than I ever thought. Who when I'm too caught up in my head can hear what I am unable to say. Who knows what it's like to feel isolated." 

Harry held Severus' face between his hands. "Now I have you Severus. And no matter what you have done in the past, what's important is that you have been working to become better. And now you have me and I have you." 

Unable to find words to respond, Severus allowed his emotions to flood over to Harry as he claimed his mate's lips with a desperate kiss. Harry gasped as he felt the myriad of emotions overflow him: relief, acceptance, grief, joy, love...Before he could fully digest that final emotion Harry found himself on his back, Severus looming over him. Harry's mouth dropped open with awe as he saw Severus' wings fanned out, dark and shining. 

Harry tried to reach up but Severus grasped his wrists before he could. A shiver of desire ran down Harry's back and it was clear Severus noticed. Smirking, as he maneuvered Harry's wrists over his head Severus murmured, "How interesting." Holding his mate's wrists with one hand Severus tilted Harry's chin up to meet him for another hungry kiss. By the time they parted both were panting for breath. 

"Let me worship you," Severus whispered. All Harry could do was nod before letting out a gasp as Severus brushed his fingers through one of his wings. "So sensitive," he chuckled darkly, before letting go of Harry's wrists and raking his fingers with more force through both wings. 

Harry arched off the bed with a shout, his wings beating in the air. "Oh fuck Severus please!" He nearly sobbed as the fingers drew away. 

"Please what?" The older man asked innocently. "Please" Harry started, scrambling for the words. He never knew he could feel such undeniable pleasure. "Please touch my wings again. _Please_ touch me." 

"You beg so prettily," Severus growled, before grasping Harry's already leaking cock. "I do plan to hear more of that." 

"Yes" Harry panted, though whether it was in response to Snape's comment or to the fact that the other man was now stroking his cock expertly, it was unclear. Clawing the sheets Harry attempted to buck up into Severus' grasp, his wings flailing. "More more more," he chanted. 

Chuckling Harry's mate acquiesced, replacing his hand with his mouth before playing with Harry's wings once again. Harry let out a shout and was soon reduced to gibberish as his pleasure intensified. 

"Sev-Sev'rus gonna cum," he managed out. Severus' only response was to swallow Harry down completely while digging deeper into his sensitive wings. "Yes yes please please!" Harry shouted, mindless with pleasure. Removing a hand from a wing Severus took advantage of Harry's wild bucking to slip a now lubed finger in his hole.

Harry froze before releasing a long keen as he spilled into Severus' mouth. Collapsing on the bed Harry watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Severus licked Harry clean with a satisfied smirk on his face. Harry's cock attempted a feeble jerk at the sight but he was too boneless to move 

When he finally caught his breath Harry gasped, "You are bloody fantastic." Severus chuckled as he drew Harry into his arms again. "As are you my mate." With a satisfied sigh, Harry curled into the warm embrace of his mate, determined to please him in return as soon as he could get his limbs to work again. 


End file.
